This invention relates generally to a catheterization package, and more particularly to a catheterization package which provides a closed container for liquids collected as a result of a catheterization procedure.
Single-use disposable catheterization packages generally consist of a tray in which all of the components necessary for accomplishing a catheterization procedure, including preparation items, catheter and collection bottle, are arranged in their preferred order of use. The tray is sealed in a suitable pouch so that in using the package the physician or nurse is assured that all items necessary for the procedure are present and in a sterile condition. Examples of prior art catheterization packages of this nature are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,983, 3,851,649, 3,329,261, 3,166,189, 3,013,656 and 2,346,636.
Ordinarily, in a catheterization procedure it is desired to collect in a closed container a small sample of liquid for analysis, and prior art catheterization packages have typically included a small specimen bottle and cover for this purpose. However, no closed container has been provided in these packages for liquid collected in excess of that required for the sample, and the physician has heretofore been forced to either collect and transport the excess liquid in an open portion of the package housing, or to provide a separate closed container for this purpose.
The present invention is directed to a package construction which obviates this problem by providing a closed leak-resistant collection reservoir for the excess liquid. This is accomplished without adding additional components to the package, and at a reduction in cost compared to the expense of a separate container for this purpose.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved catheterization package.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved catheterization package which provides for collection of excess liquids in a closed spillresistant container.